The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device or an organic light-emitting display.
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) has a pixel area on the surface of a substrate. This pixel area is surrounded by gate signal lines extended in the x-axis direction and provided in parallel in the y-axis direction of the substrate, and drain signal lines extended in the y-axis direction and provided in parallel in the x-axis direction of the substrate. In this pixel area, the organic light-emitting display has at least thin-film transistors that are turned on by the scan signals from the gate signal lines and a light-emitting layer, that is, an organic EL layer, through which the current flows that corresponds to the video signal from the drain signal lines supplied from the thin-film transistors.
Because the characteristics of the light-emitting layer are deteriorated by oxidization or moisture, a substrate other than the one described above is provided to seal off the light-emitting layer from outside air, usually with a desiccant in the space where outside air is sealed off.
Although those substrates are usually made of glass, substrates made of resin are available today to increase the flexibility of the organic light-emitting display.
In this case, a multi-layer structure is known in which the desiccant is included in a flexible substrate that has the desiccant as one of its layers. See JP-A-2000-348859 and JP-A-2002-260847.